


Lo que siempre desee

by Suriee



Category: Reverse Xiaolin, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Clack, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, alternative universe, rClack, reverse au, reverse xiaolin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: En ocasiones aquello que damos por sentado es el tesoro que otros siempre han estado buscando. R!Clack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack)





	Lo que siempre desee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnnH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnnH/gifts).



>   
>  **Regalo de cumpleaños para Manny Heatlook. Besos y abrazos para ti preciosa, sabes que se te quiere muchísimo ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**   
> 
> 
> ****
> 
> **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.
> 
>  
> 
> **POR FAVOR LEE LAS SIGUIENTES NOTAS Y ADVERTENCIAS:**  
> 
> 
> **Nota 1:** El Reverse AU pertenece a c0nji (antes Blpak). Si no sabes de qué va este AU te recomiendo que revises este comic antes de leer. El link es reversexiaolin (punto) tumblr (punto) com.
> 
>  **Nota 2:**  Contiene situaciones sexuales (Sexo). Procedan con precaución.
> 
> **Nota 3:** Mil gracias y créditos a Manny Heatlook por su paciencia y por esos pequeños rp que le han dado vida a esta y otras historias más.
> 
> **Descargo de responsabilidad:**  
>  Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. 

# Lo que siempre desee

Jack amaba a su hija. La amaba con su vida y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía... Megan era la luz de sus ojos.

Y también, la razón que lo mantenía atado a demasiadas cosas a las que no quería estar atado.

Siendo padre soltero la vida no era fácil para ninguno de los dos; Jack trataba de darle todo lo que podía pero podía llegar a ser frustrante el saber que sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara siempre habría algo que no podría hacer o que no podía darle. Al principio lo que le sobraba era tiempo para ella pero después se dio cuenta de que si quería que Megan tuviera una buena vida, con una niñez decente, debía conseguir un mejor nivel económico. Cosa que, por supuesto, no era fácil de hacer.

Por fortuna, luego de buscar durante bastante tiempo consiguió un buen empleo que le permitía mantener a su hija en una escuela decente y vivir en un vecindario lo suficientemente bueno como para no arriesgarse a ser asaltado si llegaba a casa demasiado tarde por la noche. O si salía a trabajar muy temprano por la mañana...

Su nuevo jefe, el señor Bailey, era todo lo que Jack había deseado en toda su vida: Un hombre exitoso y rico; Inteligente, culto, que conocía del mundo, con una buena educación y una empresa exitosa. Lo tenía todo, todo lo que Jack quería y había deseado tener para sí mismo. Lo único que lo molestaba era su forma de ser tan... Tan...

Tan  _americana._  

Maldiciendo como si fuese un marinero o incluso peor que eso. Además de sus modales... Su falta de modales para ser preciso. Bailey podía ser tan maleducado en ocasiones que Jack se llegó a preguntar varias veces cómo demonios socializaba con el resto de las personas de su nivel económico...

Bailey era demasiado americano para su gusto pero, al final, eso no tenía la menor importancia en esta situación. Jack llegó a admirarlo al principio y le estaba agradecido de verdad por dejarle tener a su hija en el trabajo hasta la hora en que su niñera podía pasar a recogerla. Era una gran ayuda que apreciaba de verdad. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de meses, no pudo evitar sentir celos de él. De él y de su vida perfecta.

Era simplemente frustrante estar tan cerca de él y ver desde una posición privilegiada algo que siempre había soñado; tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de sus manos... En más de una ocasión se encontró a si mismo pensando que tal vez, si no hubiese tenido a Megan, sería él quien estuviera en esa situación. Y luego se abofeteaba a sí mismo; Aunque eso fuese verdad ahora no podía imaginarse vivir sin su hija con él. Sus días eran más interesantes y también, sin duda, menos solitarios.

Hannibal estaba relativamente satisfecho con su trabajo y su vida en general. Era un hombre solitario, siempre lo había sido, pero eso no significaba que le gustara estar solo. Solamente ocurría que su vida era así... Hasta que él llego a trabajar. Jack.

Se había sentido atraído hacia él desde la primera vez que lo vio; Le gustaba su figura, su cuerpo delgado, casi delicado, y esa actitud tan maliciosa que parecía tener. Buenos modales y una mirada desdeñosa hacia lo que no le parecía correcto o vulgar. Inclusive él mismo, a pesar de ser su jefe, se había ganada algunas de esas miradas altaneras.

Le gustaba de verdad. Jack parecía estar 100% seguro de sí mismo y de lo que sabía hacer, tanto que no tenía reparo en apuntar los errores o detalles que notaba en cada cosa o proyecto que se le asignaba o se le dejaba ver. Y Han simplemente adoraba demostrarle que él también podía equivocarse. Y Jack sabía discutir de una forma tan apasionada que varias veces tuvo que contenerse antes de tomarlo del rostro y follarlo ahí mismo...

Y si el tenerlo ahí no era suficiente también estaba su pequeña hija, Megan. Hannibal no tenía problemas con que la niña se quedara un par de horas con ellos, al contrario, le gustaba tenerla cerca. Pronto comenzó a encariñarse con la pequeña que parecía quererlo también y luego de poco se dio cuenta de que les quería a los dos; Se estaba enamorando de Jack y para ese punto ya veía a la niña como si fuese su propia hija...

Eso era lo que le hacía tanta falta, lo que de verdad deseaba: Una familia. Los quería a ellos como su familia...

Todas los días, Jack aprovechaba su hora de descanso para ir a recoger a Megan del colegio y comían algo juntos antes de regresar a las oficinas donde la niña hacía sus deberes mientras Jack observaba y le ayudaba en lo que fuera necesario, mientras esperaba a que su niñera se presentara a recogerla.

Aunque, por supuesto, una aburrida oficina no es la clase de ambiente que puede mantener entretenida a una niña de 7 años.

Cuando terminaba sus deberes temprano Megan lograba escabullirse fuera de su oficina para pasear por allí. Al principio Jack iba a buscarla para llevarla de regreso pero luego de un par de semanas se resignó por completo y le permitió vagar por los departamentos, siempre y cuando no molestara a los demás empleados.

A Megan le gustaba husmear en las demás oficinas. Usualmente solo asomaba su cabeza para ver quién era la persona que estaba dentro y una vez que decidía si esa persona le parecía interesante entraba a saludar, y preguntar que estaban haciendo. Muchos de los compañeros de trabajo de su papá ya la conocían y tenían dulces listos para ella cada vez que llegaba a decir "Hola" pero sin duda alguna, la persona que le gustaba más de todos los que trabajaban ahí, era el jefe de papá.

Él siempre estaba ocupado en su gran, gran oficina y tenía llamadas con personas casi todo el tiempo pero siempre dejaba que Megan entrara con él cuando regañaba a otros empleados por el computador o la dejaba saltar en los sofás o jugaba con ella.

–Déjame entender esto... –cómo ahora, por ejemplo. Megan entró cuando el hombre estaba hablando con alguien por el computador y se acercó corriendo con una risita. Hannibal siguió hablando como si nada y la tomó apenas se acercó para sentarla en su pierna.– ¿Perdiste medio millón de dólares porque no supiste leer un contrato?

–Pe-pero, señor Bailey... –Hannibal la miro entonces y Megan sonrió aún más.–

–¿Cómo se le llama a eso, cariño?

–¡Un idiota!

–Exactamente.

Cuando Jack notó que su hija no estaba en ninguna de las oficinas cercanas casi tuvo un ataque al corazón, pensando que podría haber salido del edificio sin más y corrió a buscarla por todas partes para al final, encontrarla en la oficina de su jefe. Y esta vez casi se desmayó al verlos jugando como si fuese algo de lo más común. Para ser honestos Jack creyó que su jefe lo despediría por no vigilar a Megan lo suficiente pero luego de disculparse varias veces Bailey le dijo que no tenía problema con ello y Megan por su parte parecía encantada de estar con él, incluso más feliz de lo que parecía ser cuando estaba con él.

Su lado paternal saltó ante eso, celoso de que su propia hija pareciera disfrutar más la compañía de un perfecto extraño. Claro, que en realidad no era una persona extraña ¡Pero aun así!

Luego de ese día, apenas terminaba sus deberes, Megan pasaba el rato con Bailey hasta la hora en que su niñera pasaba a recogerla para llevarla a casa. Gracias a su hija varios de los trabajadores comenzaron a alabar a Bailey por lo bueno que era con los niños e incluso comenzaron a preguntarle el por qué no tenía una familia por su cuenta.

–Oh... Aún no he encontrado a la persona indicada. –Era su respuesta para todas las preguntas de esa índole.–

–Es demasiado rico para esas cosas. –Era la respuesta que se cuchicheaba entre los empleados.–

Esa misma noche, mientras arropaba a Megan, pensó en lo que los otros empleados comentaban acerca de ser demasiado rico para tener una familia. Si bien era cierto que algunas veces su hija lo sacaba de quicio no podía imaginarse a sí mismo sin ella. Su vida no sería lo mismo si no la tuviera; podría ser tan exitoso como Bailey, sí, pero Megan era una parte fundamental de su universo y no la cambiaría por ninguna otra cosa.

Luego de un par de meses su rutina había cambiado bastante. Ahora, cuando llegaba con Megan de la escuela iba directamente a la oficina de su jefe a hacer sus deberes. Bailey le ayudaba bastante con sus tareas y le enseñaba cosas nuevas, la retaba a aprender más y le contaba historias que la mantenían entretenida y se quedaban en su imaginación durante semanas.

Todas esas emociones de envidia y resentimiento hacia él fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, dando paso a la admiración y a un sentimiento cálido que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a su hija sonreír con alegría al jugar con él. Incluso, de entre todos ellos, era la única que lo llamaba por su primer nombre. Y también, ahora lo único que Jack tenía contra él era que gracias a sus modales su hija estaba comenzando a maldecir como un marinero...

–¡Han! ¡Han, mira! ¡Saque un A en mi examen!

Megan corrió hacia él, emocionada, y su jefe la alzó para felicitarla y revisar el examen, elogiando el buen trabajo que había hecho.

–Sabía que sería fácil para ti. Eres muy inteligente, como tu papá.

Jack se sonrojó al escucharlo decir algo así sobre su persona y a partir de ahí todo se fue en picada; El verlos convivir de esa forma tan familiar hacia que sintiera debilidad hacia su jefe. Y también estaba el hecho de que Bailey había sido en extremo amable con él todo el tiempo, dándole aumentos de sueldo y simplemente siendo un caballero con él. Con ambos...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de él. Cuando pasaba a por Megan a su oficina el tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. Cuando debía entregar reportes o cuando Bailey se inclinaba sobre él para leer sus documentos Jack podía sentir sus rodillas temblar y su nariz aspiraba tanto como podía, intentando embriagarse en el aroma de su colonia.

Aunque claro, Jack estaba seguro de que su atracción por él no llegaría demasiado lejos. Si bien no tenía idea de la vida amorosa de su jefe Jack pensó con total seguridad que Bailey era hetero. Completamente. Y es que él era algo así como la encarnación viva de la masculinidad con sus trajes formales, la fuerte quijada, su barba cuidada, ojos azules y profundos y esos sacos que se pegaban a su fuerte, amplio pecho cada vez que se movía por... Jack sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que, otra vez, se había distraído pensando en el cuerpo de Bailey. Encima de él sobre la cama, desnudo, y diciendo su nombre con esa voz profunda que–

–¿Jack?

–¡¿Qué?!

Su compañero se rio cuando saltó por la sorpresa y le recordó que esa tarde sería la reunión anual de la empresa, por lo que su jefe los invitó a una cena en un restaurant–bar no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad.

–Sí, si lo recuerdo. Gracias.

Por fortuna había logrado que una de sus vecinas cuidara de Megan en caso de que la cena se alargara demasiado, cosa que solía ocurrir con normalidad en esa clase de fiestas.

La niñera paso por Megan a la hora de siempre y luego de terminar con el horario de trabajo Jack y el resto de sus compañeros fueron a cenar. La comida y las bebidas eran simplemente deliciosas y bajo el concepto de que todo era gratis Jack termino bebiendo de más. Y continuo bebiendo mientras los demás se iban hasta que finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba completamente solo. Podía recordar ligeramente a Bailey diciendo que volvería en un momento pero no estaba seguro de eso... Jack apresuro su trago y de pronto su jefe estaba de regreso, sentado a su lado.

Jack descansó su cabeza en su mano, mirándolo fijamente (lo más que podía en semejante estado de ebriedad).

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Sabes... Tú puedes hacer todo lo que yo siempre quise hacer. Tú tienes todo lo que yo siempre desee tener. Tú eres todo lo que yo siempre quise ser... Tú eres, todo lo que yo siempre quise tener...

Bailey lo miro con sorpresa y luego, para la confundida mente de Jack, con algo que parecía incomodidad.

–Cuando era joven siempre pensé que tenía un gran futuro, muy brillante. Justo como tú. Y luego Megan ocurrió... Amo a mi hija, de verdad que sí, la adoro, pero luego de que ella nació las cosas... Solo,  _no..._

Su jefe miro a su alrededor por unos instantes para luego, despacio, golpear su hombro con suavidad un par de veces como consuelo. Jack suspiro frustrado y se terminó la mitad de su bebida de golpe, gruñendo ante el sabor fuerte del alcohol.

–Y sin embargo aquí estas, tan perfecto. Restregándome toda tu perfección en la cara, tan arrogante y, y... Olvide la palabra que quería usar. Pero estoy seguro de que tú sabes la palabra que quiero usar.

–... Jack.

–Oh vamos, ilumíname. Mi propia hija te adora. Lo tienes todo. TODO.

–... No, no lo tengo.

–¿Uh? –Jack se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirarlo mejor.– ¿Qué es lo que no tienes? ¿Un avión?

–A ti y a Megan. –Respondió Bailey para luego terminarse su bebida en un solo trago.–

Jack se sentó mejor y comenzó a reír entre dientes para luego soltar una carcajada fresca.

–Oh Dios, incluso eres gracioso. –Resopló y miró su vaso.– Necesito otra bebida.

–...

–¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener otro trago? –Preguntó confundió, pensando que quizá la hora de la comida gratis había terminado para él también.–

–Todo lo que tú quieras.– Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, concisa y con aplomo, completamente seguro.–

–¿Estás seguro?

–Lo estoy. –Jack se rio y tomo el menú para luego apuntar a la bebida más cara de la carta, como una broma, seguro de que Bailey lo detendría.– Perfecto. Camarero, uno de estos para él y lo de siempre para mí. –Claro que el hombre termino ordenándolo de cualquier modo, para su completa sorpresa.–

–N-no, no, espera. Se supone que tu deberías decir que ya bebí demasiado y, y enviarme a casa... ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía?  _¿Conmigo?_

–¿Y por qué no? No tengo nada que hacer. –Bailey se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sus bebidas llegaban a la mesa.– Y, disfruto de tu compañía. Además, tú siempre tienes que lidiar conmigo. Déjame lidiar contigo un poco de vez en cuando.

–Oh, no. –Jack se rio entre dientes como un idiota.– No eres tan malo como otros jefes que he tenido... O como otras personas.

–Solo dices eso porque soy tu jefe.

–No, no, en serio. Eres un gran jefe, en serio. Solo... Le enseñas a Megan demasiadas malas palabras. Estoy seguro de que va a estar maldiciendo como un marinero para cuando llegue navidad. –Jack lo escucho carcajearse con ganas, haciéndolo reír a él también.–

–Bueno, para ser honestos, yo fui un marinero. Además eso le dará carácter, así ningún idiota intentará jugar con ella. Solo un hombre de verdad. –Bailey asintió con orgullo y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

–Oh... Bien, eso explica tu vocabulario. Y también porque ahora se está poniendo algo rebelde... –Jack tomo su propia bebida y su cerebro decidió que su trago lucia más como una obra de arte que como una bebida.–  _Oh..._  Esta cosa tiene unos colores muy lindos...

–Por supuesto que sí, es una bebida para chicas.

–¡Hey! –Jack se inclinó para golpear su pecho con su dedo.– Estoy seguro de que esta cosa tiene más alcohol que cualquier cosa que tu estés tomando ¡Puedo apostarlo!

–Claro que sí. –Bailey se rio y lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo antes de caer el suelo.– Ellos se las dan a las prostitutas ¿Por qué otra razón tendría esa cantidad de alcohol?

–Yo no– Yo no soy... –Jack parpadeó realmente confundido y en algún lugar de su mente algo se encendió.– ¿Estás intentando comprarme? ¿Cómo, a una puta barata? ¿Con tragos lindos y esas cosas? –Bailey se carcajeo aún más fuerte que antes, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar la confusión en su mente nublada.–

–Jack, eres demasiado caro para eso...

–¿Y por qué ahora siento que estas cortejándome o algo así?

–Si yo quisiera comprarte así... –Bailey se detuvo a pensarlo y Jack tomo un trago de su bebida, expectante.– Si yo quisiera cortejarte le conseguiría a Megan una beca en la misma escuela privada a la que yo asistí, la mejor de los Estados Unidos. Después, haría que te mudaras conmigo con cualquier excusa estúpida, incluso hacer un plan para que no tuvieras ninguna otra opción, como incendiar tu casa mientras tú y Megan están fuera, así tendrías que venir conmigo porque lo necesitas. Te acostumbrarías a vivir conmigo con el tiempo... Y entonces... –Bailey hizo una pausa de nuevo y miro hacia otro lugar, como si pensara detenidamente en algo y Jack se sentó mejor en su lugar, lleno de curiosidad.–

–¿Y entonces qué?

–Entonces yo... –El hombre le dio un rápido trago a su bebida.– Entonces yo te besaría una noche. Y tú estarías tan apegado a mí que cederías a eso. –Jack parpadeo lentamente y cabeceó un poco, pensando también.–

–Ese es un buen plan. Si eres tan amable conmigo entonces me sentiría muy unido a ti. Lo único que no me gusta es... –Jack miro a su alrededor, acercándose a él para que nadie más los escuchara.–

–¿Qué?

–¿Megan tiene que estudiar en América, de verdad?

–Por supuesto. –Bailey se rio y bebió de nuevo, quedándose cerca suyo esta vez.– Las mujeres americanas son peligrosas y perfectas para hacerse cargo de un imperio.

–Oh, no lo tomes a mal pero todos ustedes pueden ser bastante brutos también. Yo quiero que ella sea inteligente y elegante y letal... –Jack miró a su bebida de nuevo.– Pero creo que ella ya es así ahora. Saco eso de mí. –Sonrió con orgullo, haciendo reír a su jefe de nuevo.– Tu plan es muy bueno Bailey. Si fueras gay y no fueras mi jefe ya te hubiera seducido hace tiempo.

–¿Oh? –Por alguna razón eso pareció llamar la atención de Bailey.– ¿Y cómo harías eso?

–Bueno, yo creo que... Primero haría que me invitaras a salir, como a este lugar por ejemplo. Y luego fingiría que estoy muy ebrio. –Jack se tomó de golpe la mitad de su bebida.– Oh dios, esto esta delicioso... Oh sí, y luego te pediría que me llevaras a casa porque estoy demasiado ebrio para conducir. Y tu dirías que sí, porque eres todo un pequeño caballero ¿Cierto? –Bailey asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.– Y entonces yo te tocaría cuando estemos en tu auto. Y te diría lo increíblemente atractivo que eres. Que lo eres, en serio, no mentiría... Y para cuando llegáramos a mi casa estaríamos tan calientes que seguramente follaríamos contra la puerta. Y luego en el piso y apuesto que en todas partes también, se ve que eres muy resistente. –Bailey no dejo de sonreír ni de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando le dio otro trago a su vaso.– Y me aseguraría de hacerte el amor tan bien que ni siquiera podrías pensar en irte de mi lado nunca más. Sería una noche perfecta, tras una noche perfecta, todas y cada una de las noches que tengamos juntos... –Jack tomo su vaso para terminar su bebida de golpe nuevamente.– Haría eso si fueras gay. Pero no lo eres así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

–No, no soy gay. –Su jefe asintió con seguridad.– Soy bisexual.

–Oh... –Jack lo miró sin comprender el significado de lo que acababa de decir mientras Bailey le daba una mirada significativa.–  _... Oh…_  Oh, dios... –Y lo entendió finalmente. El pelirrojo se sonrojo con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sumamente avergonzado y mortificado por la situación.–

–Por supuesto que eso sería si tú  _quisieras_  seducirme ¿No es cierto? –Su jefe se rio pero eso no ayudo en nada a tranquilizarlo.–

–Yo– Yo... Sí, si por supuesto... Yo no, no pensé... Yo creí que tú... –Jack se acercó para arrebatarle su bebida y tomarla de golpe, como si eso le ayudara a tragar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.– Yo no planee esto, de verdad estoy ebrio hoy, yo no sabía que tú eras... ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo sobre esto?!

–Creí que era obvio. –Bailey se encogió de hombros como si no fuese importante.–

–¡No lo es! Yo no... Oh dios...

–Jack, relájate, no es tan importante.

–Pero, acabo de decirte uno de mis mejores planes de seducción. Ahora no podré usarlo de nuevo... –Jack aún tenía su rostro cubierto cuando sintió unas palmadas en la espalda.–

–Solo debes intentar con uno diferente la próxima vez. –El pelirrojo murmuro entre dientes, sintiéndose mareado de repente. Probablemente por la sorpresa y el alcohol. Y entonces, de la nada, se giró para tomarlo de la camisa.–

–¡No incendies mi casa! –Bailey se rio con ganas de nuevo.– Lo digo en serio. Si me pides que me mude contigo lo haré pero no quemes nada. Ahí tengo mis libros y las cosas de Megan cuando era un bebe... No quiero perder eso.

–¿Aún quieres mudarte conmigo?

–Solo si me dejas conservar mis cosas y no las usas como ofrenda para alguna clase de, dios pirómano o algo así.

–Conservas tus cosas entonces. Aunque de verdad me gusta el fuego. –Bailey tomo su mejilla con su mano.– Y yo que creí que podría comprarte cosas nuevas...

–Oh... Me gusta ir de compras.

–Por supuesto.

Jack sonrió y se alejó un poco para sujetar su frente, sintiendo que la neblina de ebriedad de su cabeza se disipaba rápidamente. Y eso no le gustaba en realidad pero no había nada más que hacer.

–Me sorprendí tanto que creo que ya no estoy ebrio...

–¿Quieres ir a casa?

–Sí, por favor.

Bailey se encargó de pagar la cuenta tan rápido que lo siguiente que Jack supo es que ya estaban fuera del restaurante e incluso estaba vistiendo su abrigo. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había pasado eso.

–¿Puedes conducir? Porque, yo estoy seguro de que no puedo tocar el volante siquiera. –Jack se colgó a su brazo, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de la noche en su rostro.–

–No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo.

–Bien... Y, uh, ¿Estás esperando ser seducido en tu auto? –Le preguntó tentativamente, haciéndolo reír como siempre.–

–Veamos... Si planeas seducirme, yo conduciré. Si quieres ir a casa a descansar entonces llamaré a un taxi para los dos. –Jack deseó golpear su rostro por ponerlo a tomar semejantes decisiones en su estado.–

–Uh... ¿Y si termino vomitando sobre ti?

–... Un taxi será.

Bailey tomo su teléfono de inmediato pero Jack lo detuvo. Riéndose por lo bajo, tomo su teléfono y tiró de su camisa para acercarlo a su rostro.

–Oh vamos, solo estoy bromeando. –Le susurró con coquetería antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios. Bailey paso su fuerte brazo por su cintura de inmediato.– Puedo prepararte un poco de café. O incluso hacer algunas otras cosas contigo si quieres... –El más alto tiro de él para pegarlo a su cuerpo de golpe y Jack se rio.– Voy a tomar eso como un "Sí" ¿Sí?

–Totalmente. –Bailey lo alzó para cargarlo al estilo nupcial, aprovechando la oportunidad para demostrarle su fuerza. Lo que funciono de inmediato porque Jack se abrazó a él, tocando sus brazos con curiosidad.–

–Mn... Tus brazos se sienten muy bien. Y son tan fuertes... ¿Eras un marinero, dijiste?

–Sí. Era capitán. –Jack se abrazó a su cuello, dejándole sentir su aliento cálido contra su cuello y luego contra su oído.–

–Oh... Capitán Bailey entonces... Llévame a casa: La tuya, la mía, no me importa. Solo sé que quiero besarte  _en todas partes, capitán._

El viaje a la casa de Bailey fue tan rápido como su salida del restaurante. Jack recordaba vagamente haber besado su cuello durante el trayecto y susurrado un par de cosas obscenas en su oído pero realmente lo único que noto con claridad fue haber bajado de su auto y ser conducido hacia algún lugar... Luego de entrar Bailey lo acorralo contra la puerta para besarlo de nuevo y Jack se derritió en sus brazos, abrazándose a su cuello sin pensarlo. 

Bailey lo alzó como si no pesara en lo absoluto y Jack lo atrapó con sus piernas para comenzar a mover su cadera de forma lasciva, buscando crear fricción entre sus miembros. 

–Ah... B-Bailey... –Jack se separó de él jadeando, buscando tomar un poco de aire y su jefe aprovecho la oportunidad para mordisquear su cuello y oído.–

–Llámame Han. –Le susurró en el oído, moviendo también su cadera contra él y aplastándolo contra la puerta de la entrada.– Dilo. Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras te follo. 

Jack dejo escapar un gemido muy parecido a un jadeo ahogado, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir en deseo luego de escucharlo decirle algo así, y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo con hambre. Muchas veces fantaseo con ello y siempre pensó que su barba le causaría molestias pero ahora, teniéndolo así finalmente, Jack se dio cuenta de que le encantaba el cosquilleo que le provocaba la sensación de su espesa barba contra su delicada piel. 

–Oh dios, ah... Han, más, m-más... 

El hombre mayor tomo su traje con ambas manos para luego tirar de él y romperlo como si fuese un delicado trozo de papel y no la gruesa tela que era en realidad. Una parte de su mente protesto por el desperdicio de un traje tan elegante. Otra parte sin embargo gimió como un animal en celo al ver la demostración de fuerza y masculinidad. Jack gimoteó su hombre con desesperación, moviendo su cadera con más insistencia y gracias a cualesquier dios que cuidara de él su pantalón fue el siguiente en ser desgarrado y cayó al piso hecho jirones. 

Hannibal no perdió tiempo y se inclinó a lamer u chupar sus pezones, jugando con ellos con su lengua y provocándolos mientras su mano acariciaba sus piernas, acercándose a su miembro juguetonamente antes de alejarse sin llegar a tocarlo de verdad. Jack gimoteó y sollozó sin la menor pizca de vergüenza, pidiéndole que lo tocara de una vez por todas al tiempo que tiraba de sus ropas para desnudarlo también aunque a diferencia del hombre rubio él no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para destrozar su traje. 

–No tengo lubricante aquí... 

Jack sintió que el aire que le escapaba cuando Hannibal gruño directamente en su oído para luego abrir más sus piernas y tocar su ano con un dedo, provocándolo igual que antes. 

–Tengo un, tengo un condón en mi saco. Puedes usarlo para dilatarme. –El pelirrojo agradeció el milagro de poder hablar de forma coherente para ese punto de la noche.– Estoy limpio, si quieres podemos follar sin condón... –Hannibal gruño de nuevo, pateando los restos de su ropa hasta encontrar su saco y el preservativo en él, y Jack sintió que podía correrse con solo escucharlo hacer esos ruidos contra su oído.– 

–Estoy limpio también. 

Jack le dio una sonrisa temblorosa y tomó el condón para abrirlo y colocarlo en el dedo medio de Han. Tragó con ansias y luego asintió, abrazándose a su cuello y abriendo más sus piernas para él. 

El pelirrojo siseo al sentir como lo presionaba lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, sacándolo unos segundos después para después deslizarlo dentro nuevamente, provocándolo como si fuese alguna clase de juego que Jack terminaría por amar dentro de poco tiempo, estaba seguro. 

Han continuó jugando con su cuerpo de esa forma, presionando uno y después dos dedos dentro, besando su cuello y mordiéndolo con fuerza suficiente como para dejar varios moretones adornando su piel durante semanas enteras. Jack se convirtió en un manojo de gemidos y nervios hipersensibles en muy poco tiempo. Para cuando Hannibal puso cuatro dedos dentro Jack ya estaba babeando y temblando, rogándole que lo follara de una maldita vez.

–Estas succionando mis dedos dentro ¿Estás tan desesperado? 

–Fóllame, por dios, por favor, te lo suplico, fóllame de una vez... 

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió al escuchar la risa grave de su amante y el pelirrojo se corrió por primera vez en esa noche, ensuciando su estómago y parte del brazo de Han también. Aun jadeante y temblando por el orgasmo sintió como los dedos se alejaban de su cuerpo, para ser reemplazados por algo más duro y caliente, y también húmedo. 

–¿Lo quieres? –Han presiono solo la punta dentro y luego se alejó, privándolo de esa cálida sensación.–

–Sí. Sí. Dios, sí. Dámelo, ponlo dentro de mí y fóllame como tú quieras, córrete dentro de mí, rómpeme si quieres pero fóllame de una maldita vez–

Su discurso se interrumpió al sentir como la erección se abría camino por su cuerpo de forma lenta pero constante, sofocándolo con placer durante un largo, deliciosamente tortuoso momento hasta que sus nalgas tocaron los testículos de su amante. Jack tomo una respiración profunda antes de tomarlo de la nuca para besarlo de forma salvaje y hambrienta. Tanto que apenas sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca Hannibal empezó a embestir con tanta fuerza que Jack creyó que iba a romperlo en dos. 

Y aun así, lo único que pudo pensar fue que bien podría vender su brazo izquierdo por al menos una sola sesión de sexo con él al día. 

La mañana siguiente Jack se sentó en la cama, ligeramente desorientado porque la habitación no le parecía familiar en lo absoluto. Se frotó la cara con una mano, intentando apartar la neblina de sueño de su mente cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de un brazo en su cintura y entonces lo recordó; Estaba en la casa de Ba– de Han. Habían pasado la noche teniendo sexo contra la puerta, el sofá, la mesa de la cocina y finalmente en la cama donde habían caído rendidos. Jack sonrió y volvió a recostarse, acurrucándose contra el otro para comenzar a besar su hombro. 

–¿Tienes algo que hacer tan temprano? 

–Debo ir a recoger a Megan antes de que mi vecina decida que hacerme favores es demasiado complicado para ella. 

–Bien... –Hannibal rodó en la cama para dejarlo encima de su cuerpo y Jack se rio, dedicándose a besar ahora su pecho.– Parece que no quieres irte.

–Y no quiero. Pero prefiero evitar el regaño de mi hija, de ser posible. –Han sonrió con los ojos cerrados y Jack siguió besando su piel, subiendo por su pecho hasta su cuello y de ahí a su rostro, dejando besos rápidos y ligeros sobre sus labios.– Creo que necesito una ducha ¿Quieres venir? 

–Mn... Buena idea. Voy a hacer que traigan algo de tu ropa, después iremos por Megan y luego a desayunar. –Hannibal sujetó su cadera y abrió los ojos para mirarlo al tiempo que Jack se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.– 

–Es una cita entonces. 

Jack amaba a su hija. Han también la amaba con su vida y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ambos lo sabían, ella lo sabía... Megan era la luz de sus ojos. Aunque de momento estuviera lejos de casa, con una beca y estudiando en el mejor internado de los Estados Unidos. 


End file.
